


Sleepover

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [1]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Sexy Zone
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small scene based off my imagination of the sleepover Fujigaya wrote about in his 23/03/2015 Jweb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my attempt to broaden what I write and stop procrastinating, maaeeya presents her 60 words 60 days challenge whereby she writes a short fic of 60 or more words per day for 60 days. This is day 1.

Sleepovers meant fun and games but once the excitement died down it was hard to remember that.

“Are things ever going to be alright again?” Marius, tucked in his futon, asked softly to the darkened room, his eyes welled with tears. 

Arms and the thick smell of cinnamon engulfed him in a warm embrace . “Oh Mari, they will. I promise.”


End file.
